


Unofficial Relationship Counseling

by imperfectPacifist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, anikishipping, featuring Johan the relationship counselor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectPacifist/pseuds/imperfectPacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a walk one night, Johan stumbles upon something he isn't supposed to see (and really did not want to see).</p><p>But it might just turn out to be a blessing in disguise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unofficial Relationship Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> I will never not write Johan and Judai as best gay friends who talk to each other about everything. So you might as well get used to it.
> 
> Also, I tend to think of Johan as being in Obelisk Blue, even though that's not something that's really ever confirmed. I also think that being in Obelisk Blue is the Duel Academy version of being in an AP class.
> 
> Oh! And, fun fact: Triangulum in Japanese is Sankaku and Andromeda is apparently pronounced the same way in Japanese as it is in English.
> 
> 9/1 - Edit  
> Basically just fixed a few things and used this handy little app called Hemingway Editor to improve my writing a bit more. Also, I will finish this story...I just don't know when.
> 
> 10/3 - Edit  
> I'm going to let this stay a oneshot.

Johan scowled as he stared at his computer screen. He had been assigned a research paper on the history and modern use of duel theory. He had started working on it the week before, day that it had been assigned. Yet, he still wasn’t finished. And it was due tomorrow!

Groaning, Johan leaned back in his seat and rubbed his temples. His eyes were strained and there was a stabbing pain just behind his forehead. It was nearing midnight and all he wanted was to go to bed.

He was so close to being done, too, which made it all the more frustrating. The paper needed to be at least ten pages. Unfortunately, Johan’s paper had only been seven pages. He had managed to extend it to nine, but the completion of that last page still eluded him.

Johan needed to clear his head. Standing from his chair, Johan stretched his stiff limbs. Looking out of the window, he decided to take a walk, even though it was past curfew. He doubted he would get caught and, even if he did, he probably wouldn’t get into too much trouble. It seemed like a beautiful night out and some fresh air would do him good.

Opening the door to his room, Johan peeked out into the hallway. Seeing no one, he slipped out, wincing at the squeak that the hinges gave as he closed the door. Trying to avoid making any sound, he crept down the hall. Making his way down the steps to the main hall, he examined the doors to the outside. The large, old doors would creak loudly enough to wake up almost everyone in the dorm if he wasn’t careful. He opened one door only enough to slip his body through. Stepping into the cool night air, Johan sighed in relief.

He walked down the dirt path. Johan didn’t have a destination in mind and he didn’t want to worry about it. After all, wasn’t that the reason that he had left his room in the first place? So that he could give himself a break from thinking, from worrying?

It wasn’t long before he realized where his feet were taking him. As he stood before the doors to the Academy, he wondered if he could avoid Campus Security and make it to the roof. Did he want to risk it? Getting caught by Campus Security would be much more serious than getting caught by a teacher.

But the roof was one of the places that he felt the most relaxed. If there was any place that he could go to clear his head, it would be the roof.

Deciding that it was worth the risk, Johan pushed the door open and headed toward the stairs.

Thankfully, he reached them without incident. But as he climbed up to the roof, Johan swore that he could hear a faint voice. Pausing, he realized that, yes, he was hearing someone speak. It only got louder as he continued up the steps.

Suddenly, he realized that he was hearing Judai’s voice. Johan wondered what Judai was doing up on the roof this late at night. It was no secret that Judai liked his sleep.

‘Who is he talking to?’ Johan wondered. Then he remembered Winged Kuriboh and hoped that the two of them wouldn’t mind some company. However, as he got closer, he heard a second voice. Judai couldn’t be talking to his spirit partner. The voice was human.

But...who was up there with him?

Curious now, he crept up the last few steps. Keeping low to the ground, Johan peered out onto the landing. What he saw there surprised him.

Shou and Judai were sitting on the roof together, both watching the stars. Judai had his arm raised above his head, pointing to a particular star formation. Or, Johan assumed that was what he was pointing at. He couldn’t see the sky from where he was. He could, however, hear what they were saying.

“And that one right there is-” Shou cut him off, his voice lowered to a frantic whisper.

“Judai, not so loud! You know how much trouble we could get in if we’re caught doing this!” This took Johan off guard. He didn’t think that he had ever heard Shou call Judai anything other than “Big Bro”.

“Oh, come on!” Judai laughed, “Plenty of other students sneak out after curfew.”

“Yeah! But most of those students are Obelisk Blues or Ra Yellows! They don’t have to worry about getting in trouble!” This was true. Most Obelisk Blues and Ra Yellows didn’t have to worry about getting caught sneaking out. Whether because of money or grades or both, the school wasn’t likely to kick them out.

“You are a Ra Yellow, Shou.” Judai reminded him.

“It’s not me I’m worried about!” Shou hissed.

“Well, I appreciate the thought, but stop it. I didn’t bring you up here so that you could worry the entire time.” Judai retorted, but his voice held more fondness than anything else. Sighing, Shou shook his head.

“You’re a little _too_ carefree, Judai.” Judai laughed once more, inching closer to Shou. It was then that Johan noticed how close the pair was.

“Someone has to help you relax every once in a while! It might as well be me.” Judai whispered and Johan thought that there was something...flirtatious to his voice. However, it was gone as soon as it appeared and Johan wondered if he had imagined it. Lifting his arm above his head once more, Judai pointed to what Johan guessed was a cluster of stars.

“So, anyway, that one there is Andromeda. That one next to it is Triangulum.” Johan wondered when Judai had learned so much about stars.

“How do you know so much about stars?” Shou asked, echoing Johan’s thoughts.

“Oh! Well, whenever my brother came home to visit, he would always find time to take me out to see the stars. As soon as it was dark out, he would drive me to an area where there were no city lights. Then, he would point out the constellations and tell me the stories behind them.” Judai explained. Meanwhile, Johan stared at the two, puzzled. Judai had never told him that he had a brother, yet Shou didn’t seem at all surprised.

Sighing, Shou rested his head on Judai’s shoulder.

“That sounds nice.” He murmured. Judai wrapped his arm around Shou’s smaller form, humming an affirmative.

Suddenly, Johan understood what they were doing up on the roof this late at night. Besides looking at the stars, of course. This was a date. Johan winced, feeling a surge of guilt. He had been spying on them while they were on a date.

He was about to slink away and give them their privacy. But, just as he began to creep back down the stairs, his eyes locked onto a sight that he had never had any desire to see.

Judai was kissing Shou.

It was a bit like watching a car accident, he supposed. Johan didn’t want to watch, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. So, he remained frozen as they continued, completely oblivious to his presence.

It was a relief when the two of them finally separated, though just barely. Johan felt the desire to turn tail and run, but, again, something stopped him.

“Judai?” Shou whispered, their foreheads touching.

“Mm-hmm?” Judai hummed. Johan noted just how at peace he sounded, how content his voice was.

“Why can’t we tell the others?” Shou asked, “I think they’d be fine with it.” Judai leaned back in, brushing his lips against Shou’s.

“Yeah, I think so too. But…don’t you think there’s something exciting about keeping this to ourselves?” Judai asked. Johan rolled his eyes. That was something that only Judai would say. However, Johan could tell by the tone of his voice that he was hiding something.

“I guess, but that seems like a pretty poor reason to hide this from them.” Shou pulled away, gazing down at his lap. “Besides, it feels weird to call you my Big Bro in public when we’re really dating.”

Judai leaned over and nuzzled his neck, apparently displeased that Shou had pulled away. Shou laughed, seemingly ticklish.

“Hmm...you’re right. It does feel a little weird. We’ll tell them soon, okay baby? I promise.” Johan almost snorted. He hadn’t thought that Judai was the type to use pet names.

“You said that last time.” Shou muttered, discontented.

“I mean it.” Judai insisted, tugging Shou’s collar down.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Shou murmured, sighing softly as Judai began pressing kisses against his neck. Johan’s lips curled in disgust as Shou layed back on the roof at Judai’s prompting.

“Judai…” Shou whispered as Judai climbed atop him.

Johan decided now was a good time to leave. As happy as he was for his friends, he did _not_ want to watch the two of them play tonsil hockey.

Besides, his research paper was calling his name.

\--

The next day, after he had completed and handed in his paper, Johan waited on the roof for Judai. He tried not to think about what he had seen take place there the night before. However, it was impossible.

Judai soon joined him. But, by then, Johan’s mind had been consumed by questions about his friend’s relationship. How long had they been dating for? How had it even started?

“Hey.” Johan jumped at Judai’s greeting. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard his friend approach.

“Hi.” Judai dropped down beside him. Folding his arms behind his head, he lay back against the warm concrete. His eyes slipped shut and a lazy smile stretched across his face. Johan thought that he looked a bit like a cat, sunning himself in the afternoon light.

“So, did you finish that paper you were so stressed out over?” Judai asked. Johan nodded, before realizing that Judai wouldn’t see it.

“Yeah. I handed it in today.” Judai’s grin turned smug.

“See? I told you you could manage it!” Johan grinned softly.

“Yeah, you did.” A comfortable silence fell between them. Or, it was comfortable for Judai. Johan, on the other hand, was a different story.

His mind was swimming with questions. Several of them pressed insistently against his sealed lips, dying to be voiced. Johan knew that it was only a matter of time before he blurted one out. He picked through them, selecting the most tactful one he could think of.

“So...you and Shou, huh?” Judai jerked upright, fixing him with a wide-eyed stare.

In retrospect, he could have worded it better.

“W-What are you talking about?” Johan rolled his eyes at Judai’s question.

“Please don’t play dumb. I know you too well for that to work.” Judai’s eyes shifted nervously around the roof, looking at anything but him.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about!” Johan stared at him flatly.

“You’re a bad liar.” He pointed out, “Oh, and, by the way, ‘baby’? Really? I didn’t realize you were the type to use pet names, Judai!” Johan couldn’t resist the urge to tease him about it. It was worth seeing the way Judai’s face lit up with a bright blush.

“Shut up! Shou likes it, okay?” Johan laughed.

“ _Sure_!” He teased. Then, all the traces of his humor vanished as Judai gave him a sudden horrified look.

“Wait...you...you were watching us?” Johan raised his hands defensively. Judai looked disturbed, but there was just enough anger buried under it to make Johan wary.

“I didn’t mean to! I was just trying to clear my head, so I came up to the roof. That’s when I stumbled upon the two of you and...I’ll admit, I was curious, so I stayed to see what was going on. How was I supposed to know the two of you were on a date? Besides, there were a few things I saw that I would’ve rather not.” Judai’s eyes widened.

“How much did you see?” He sounded almost afraid to ask. Johan faltered, unsure of how to describe what he had seen and not even wanting to.

“Well, I, uh…” He cleared his throat, sure that he was blushing. “I left right around the time that the two of you started to get all…”

“Lusty?” Judai supplied and Johan nodded. He figured that that was as good a way to describe it as any. But he doubted that he was going to be able to look either of his friends in the eye for a while.

“Oh, good.” Judai sighed, relieved. Johan gazed at him warily and Judai looked back at him, clearly confused.

“ _Please_ tell me that you two did not have sex on the roof?” He asked, almost fearing the answer. Judai’s confused expression morphed into one of disbelief.

“What?” He exclaimed, “No! We wouldn’t...No! We just...kissed a little. Okay, a lot, but we wouldn’t do _that_! Do you know how much trouble we would get in if we got caught?” Judai lowered his voice to a petulant grumble, “I have a hard enough time getting Shou to take his clothes off as it is. He’d never let me touch him again for that.” Johan relaxed, even laughing a little.

“You didn’t seem to care about getting in trouble last night. Maybe Shou is rubbing off on you.” He teased. Judai scoffed.

“Getting caught out past curfew is one thing. But getting caught doing it on the roof? I’m not that stupid! Besides, I wouldn’t do that to Shou.” The seriousness in his voice was startling. They both fell silent.

“Judai?” Johan asked finally.

“Hm?”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t get me wrong, you’re entitled to your privacy. But...we normally talk about everything.” Judai sighed.

“I thought I answered this question last night.”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t the whole story. I could tell.” Judai looked suddenly tired.

“I don’t know. It’s just…” Judai struggled to articulate what he wanted to say, “I... In a way, not telling anyone makes it feel like I have a part of him all to myself. Like, I get to see a side of him that no one else gets to. Getting to do all the stuff that couples do in public... well, it would feel like the end of that.” Judai grasped at empty air, as if trying to hold onto the feeling that he was describing. Then, he dropped his hand into his lap, glaring at nothing in particular.

“But, at the same time, I know that we need to tell everyone else soon. I think Shou is starting to worry that I’m embarrassed of him.” Johan tilted his head quizzically.

“What makes you say that?” Judai’s expression became more sorrowful.

“He keeps giving me these doubtful little glances when he thinks I’m not looking.” Judai burrowed his hands in his hair, tugging slightly.

“I hate it because I can tell that he thinks that he’s not good enough for me!” Again, Judai dropped onto his back. He covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“Relationships are so confusing!” Johan chuckled.

“I can tell.” Judai peeked through his fingers at him.

“How?”

“Because I just watched you go through more emotions in the last five minutes than I’ve seen you go through in the past month.” Judai snorted and removed his hands from his face.

“Yeah. It’s like I want to keep him all to myself and protect him, but, at the same time, I want to show him off to everyone.” Johan nodded.

“And what do you think Shou needs right now?” He prompted.

“I think he needs me to quit beating around the bush.” Judai said a little ruefully.

“And are you ready to do that?” Johan asked. Judai didn’t answer for a moment.

“...Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Judai finally said.

Just then, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs interrupted them. They both turned and looked toward the source of the sound, though Johan had a pretty good idea of who it was.

“Ju-” Shou’s eyes locked onto Johan and he stopped himself just in time, “Big Bro, there you are! Kenzan and I’ve been looking for you! He’s really excited to tell you about this duel he had today.”

“Hey Shou.” Judai grinned at him. Turning to Johan, he whispered, “Thanks. I’ll see you later.” Johan nodded and watched as Judai jumped up from his spot. He raced over to Shou and beamed at him.

Johan watched his two friends walk away, a soft smile playing across his lips. He was happy that he had been able to help in some small way.

Turning, he layed back against the roof, much like Judai had done earlier.

It was time for some well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I may or may not have a headcannon that Johan has a side job as a relationship counselor or a therapist as an adult. And, even though they aren't adults here, he just strikes me as that type. I know that a lot of people tend to see Johan (or Jesse, as he is called in the dub, which is where I tend to see a lot of these complaints) as a carbon cutout of Judai. And, I'll admit, they are similar in a lot of ways. But I like to try to accentuate their differences in my writing. Like, I feel that Johan is a lot more compassionate than Judai. Which is why I feel like he could be a relationship counselor or a therapist as an adult.


End file.
